Purpose
by TimeFactor
Summary: A young man awakens with no recollection of his past except for his name: Askr. He soon meets and befriends another boy who introduces him to the guild, Ad Libitum. As they travel the world, Ad Libitum slowly becomes drawn into the center of multiple conflicts, each of which reveals more about this world's history and Askr's past. Will these omens lead to the fabled Ragnarok?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface:**

**This is an AU Radiant Mythology. The story takes place in a new world although the beginning is mostly based on Radiant Mythology 3. It will borrow Tales characters from Phantasia all the way up to Xillia 2 (and possibly Zesteria depending on how fast the game is localized). No incarnation of Kanonno will be used. The only OCs will be the protagonist and one of the antagonists. Finally, due to the nature of a massive crossover, characters and their games will be listed at the end of the chapter for readers unfamiliar with the entire series (especially unlocalized games). For characters who never had their games released outside Japan, I will used the romanizations from the Graces f Magic Carta mini-game. For characters who had their names changed when localized, I will use those.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Creation**

The boy was floating, dreaming of a world of white. A dream where his body gently flowed down what felt like a steady river. Soon there were voices, voices of all ages, but they soon began to fade away as a singular entity filled his mind.

"Awaken and fulfill your purpose..."

His eyes shot open only to immediately shut themselves. The piercing rays of the Sun forced the boy to roll over.

"Mmmph!"

Water rushed into nostrils. His body sunk and resurfaced seconds later.

He found himself in the middle of a lake, one at the base of a small waterfall. The waves were slowly pushing towards shore.

"Ugh... Why did I go swimming wearing all of this?"

The boy removed his clothes except for his underwear, wringing them out one by one. After putting back on his black pants, he realized something.

"Wait...these are mine?"

The rest of his clothes were laid out on the bedrock: a sleeveless red shirt with a deep golden trim, black socks, and a white set of gloves and boots.

The boy shivered as the breeze began to pick up. He quickly put on his clothes but continued clutching himself as he stood up. He walked towards the water's edge and gazed down at his reflection.

"This is...what I look like?"

He was a young man somewhere around his late teens. He had a slim yet lean build and stood a little under six feet. His brown hair was slightly unkempt, short but still slightly obscuring his similar-colored eyes.

"...Who am I?"

He struggled to remember. There was no trace of who he was or what he was doing here.

Looking around, this appeared to be a valley. Lush field surrounded the immediate, partially bordered by the mountains and cliff sides. The roar of the waterfall drowned out the sounds of wildlife.

"What is this place...? Huh!?"

A rustling noise startled him. When he turned around, a silver-haired boy was approaching from between some bushes. He was a younger teenager dressed rather formally in a blue suit with a yellow muffler. Surprisingly strapped to his back was a broadsword despite his fragile appearance.

The newcomer's eyes shied away. "Oh! Um... I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here..."

"It's okay. I'm...not sure why I'm here either."

"Hm? Are you lost?" He looked at him directly now, examining the water still dripping from the boy. "Oh no! Did you fall in the river and get swept down here!?"

He squeezed a few strands of his hair. "Maybe? I'm not sure."

"Memory loss?" He moved closer with his arms half-raised. "I'm not a doctor, but I have some training. Do you mind if I examine you?"

"Um... Sure. Go ahead." He sat down on a nearby rock.

The silver-haired boy leaned forward, running his fingers across the scalp and feeling for any oddities. After a double-check, there didn't appear to be to be any damage, and the amnesiac never winced or reacted negatively to any physical stimulus.

"Okay," he said wiping his hands on his coat. "Let me make sure you don't have a concussion. Tell me today's date."

"I...don't know. I can't even remember a single thing before waking up here."

"Total amnesia? This is worse than I thought." He held out his hand. "Don't worry. My guild's ship is nearby. Our doctor can take care of you until you get better."

"Guild?" he asked standing up.

"Oh, it's like a...club. Um, I can explain later. Let me just refill my canteen with fresh water first."

The silver-haired boy removed a canteen attached to the strap of his sword. He approached the water's edge and knelt down, letting the water flow inside.

As the amnesiac watched him, he soon noticed a shadow in the lake. The waves distorted it, but its size was comparable to a human's. And it was moving quickly towards the shore.

"Get back! Something's about to-!"

A strange creature burst from the surface. It appeared to be some kind of mutated fish wielding two sticks carved into hooks. It dove towards the silver-haired boy who was soon caught in a jet of water.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

The silver-haired boy pushed the creature away. "I'm...I'm fine! He just caught me off guard." After recovering, he quickly drew his broadsword. "I'm ready now!"

He charged forward and slashed at the creature. It attempted to block the attack only for it sticks to easily shatter. The sword then cut across it's chest, causing it to reel back. As it collapsed and flopped on the bedrock, the boy appeared to take a defensive stance. Suddenly, an orange glyph appeared beneath him. After a few seconds, he pushed out his hands.

"Fireball!"

Another glyph then appeared, shooting three small fireballs at the creature, roasting it alive until it was a burning carcass.

The amnesiac eyes went wide. "Woah... What was that?"

"A species of mermen," he said sheathing his sword. "I forgot that they live in this area."

"No. I mean...did you just shoot fire at it!?"

"Hm? It's simple magic. If you study the basics, anyone can do it. I'm sure you can too."

"But it's still cool that you can do that!"

A bashful smile. "It's nothing to be excited about! Once you get your memories back, I'm sure you'll think nothing of me."

"But how can I do that to the person who essentially saved my life? I owe you!"

"Well...I..." He bowed. "Haha! Thank you."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Oh, my name is Ruca Milda. And you?" He paused "Ah! Sorry that was stupid of-"

"Askr."

"Huh?"

"I think...that's my name. Askr."

"R-Really!? Do you remember anything else?"

"...No. That's it."

He sighed. "Oh well. Hopefully Annie will know what to do when we get back. Anyway, just follow me. If we stick to the main path, we shouldn't run into any more monsters."

After about ten minutes of walking along a nearby dirt road, they arrived at a small port town. Passing through the north gate, they entered a large central square. Merchants dressed in multiple different attire were scattered all over the area, selling expensive and sometimes strange merchandise that seemed otherworldly in nature.

"What is this place?"

"This town is called Inizio. It's where everyone goes to when they land on this island because the rest of it is surrounded by dangerous hazards. Despite its size, it gets very crowded around here due to tourism."

"What makes it so popular?"

"Unless you can somehow fly, this is the only way to reach the World Tree."

"World Tree?"

Ruca turned with a sullen expression. "You really did lose your memory..."

Askr looked down. "I'm sorry. Was that a stupid question to ask?"

"No! Well...it's just that everyone, no matter where you go, knows what the World Tree is. The fact you don't know makes you stand out a lot."

"I do feel _something_ when you say it. But I'm not sure what..."

Ruca pointed behind him. "Why don't you look at it and see if it triggers something?"

Confused, Askr followed Ruca's finger and turned around, only to almost fall back at what he saw.

In the far distance was colossal tree that extended far beyond the clouds. Thinking back to when he first woke up, Askr recalled that some of the mountains and cliffs seemed strange. Now he realized they were just massive roots extending from the base of the tree.

"Woah..."

"Remember anything now?"

"Nope... But it sure is beautiful."

"I wouldn't blame you for being surprised. Most people seeing it for the first time tend to underestimate just how big the Tree really is."

"What exactly is it?"

"The source of all mana which is basically all life. Without it, the world would die. That's why it's seen as sacred ground for many religions. Churches all over the world host pilgrimages to the ancient temple at the base of the tree."

"How far away is it?"

"Um...depending on which path you take and how prepared you are, I'd say about two to four days."

He smirked. "Hehe! Maybe we should go sometime?"

"If you want, I can ask my guild leader to let you come with us. She's a priestess so she's somewhat obligated to come here every now and then. C'mon, we're almost at the ship."

The boys continued towards the harbor where many large boats were already docked. Ruca escorted Askr to a particularly strange ship, the Van Eltia as he called it. It looked more like a floating gold cannon with an inspiration from stained-glass artists.

They boarded the deck from a ramp and then proceeded through the nearby door. Inside was a sort of reception area: a lounge to the left and semi-circular desk to the right. On the opposite side of the room were a pair of rotating ladders that allowed access to other levels of the ship.

"Ange! I'm back!"

"Oh, Ruca! I was getting worried about you."

Behind the desk was a light blue-haired woman dressed in a white robe. She tilted her head upon seeing Askr, but that soon turned into a warm smile.

"Hello there. My name is Ange Serena. Are you a friend of Ruca's?"

"You can say that..."

"I found him at the lake while gathering herbs," said Ruca. "I think he has a severe case of amnesia."

"Oh my! Wait right here. I'll go get Annie."

Ange ran towards the door to her right, surprising Askr by how quickly she moved in high heels.

In a few seconds, she returned with another young woman with brown hair. She was around the same age as Ruca but shorter. She wore a elegant pink shirt that bore her midriff and had sleeves that expanded to appear like tulip petals around her forearms.

"Hello. I'm Annie Barrs. Ange tells me you have amnesia?"

Askr nodded.

"Hm... It appears you haven't sustained any physical damage..."

"I have Ruca to thank for that," he said giving a knowing nod. The silver-haired boy nervously rubbed his head in response.

"This might be a psychological case. I'll need you to come with me and answer a few questions. Alone."

"Oh... Okay."

Askr followed Annie through the door she and Ange had come from. They entered a narrow hallway and proceeded towards the door at the very end.

"Please come in and have a seat."

Inside was an infirmary equipped with four beds and others appliances. Two cabinets stocked with various medicines and herbs lined the far end of the room. In the far corner appeared to be a changing room blocked by a sliding curtain.

Askr hopped onto the closest bed and watched Annie retrieve a clipboard from a nearby desk.

"Forgive me if I seem inexperienced during this session. I only specialize in human biology. I'm not a therapist, but I'll try to help in whatever way I can. Now first: do you have any trouble communicating with others?"

"I can understand people easily. Like I know what towns and cities are. Some terms are little confusing, but I mostly just can't remember my past."

"Okay then. What's the earliest memory you can recall?"

"Waking up in that lake... Oh wait. Do a dream count?"

"Describe it."

"I'm not sure. It was just...white emptiness. But there was a voice. I don't know whose it was though."

"Male or female?"

"I think it was male. It was pretty deep."

"I see... Is there anything you've been able to remember since then?"

"Just my name: Askr."

"Is there anything you know of that gives you a feeling of nostalgia? It can be an activity, a person, place, object...?"

Nostalgic? That could've described it. "...The World Tree. I had a strange feeling when Ruca pointed it out to me."

"Are you sure you weren't just surprised by its appearance? Or are you sure it was something else entirely?"

He nodded. "I'm sure. Ruca suggested I might've fallen in the river and ended up in the lake."

"Perhaps you were on a pilgrimage and got separated from the group? It's rare, but monsters have been known to attack traveling groups."

He shrugged. "Maybe. Ruca said he'd try to let me come with you guys there."

"Oh, right! I had most almost forgotten. I still need to prepare our medical supplies for that." She returned to her desk and sat on it. "Don't worry. You're more than welcome to come with us. I'm sure Ange won't mind an extra person."

"I'm glad."

"But do you know how to fight? I'm sure we'll be safe as a group, but in case one of us gets separated..."

He shook his head. "I didn't know whether I should've ran for help or fought back when that merman attacked Ruca."

"Hm..." She glanced at the wall clock. "Well it's still morning. Maybe I can get Reid to give you some basic training."

"Who?"

"Oh, he's another guild member here. I guess Ruca never got a chance to explain much about our guild?"

"He said it was some sort of 'club'?"

"That's one way to describe it. I'll try to have Ange explain. She's our leader after all."

Annie escorted Askr back to the lobby. Ange had returned to her desk and was filling out some papers while Ruca was patiently waiting in the lounge.

"Askr seems healthy," said Annie. "He probably just needs time and proper stimulus with familiar activities if he wants to recover. But I'll try to locate a specialist just in case I made an oversight."

"That's good to hear," said Ange. "Ruca tells me you want come with us to the World Tree."

He nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Of course! It's always nice to have another friend join us!"

"Oh um... Thank you very much, Mrs. Serena."

"Heehee! No need to be so formal around me! Just call me Ange."

"Where is Askr going to go?" asked Ruca. "He doesn't remember where he's from, right?"

"Well, he's more than welcome to stay with us. I can have a room prepared by tonight. Is that okay with you, Askr?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Ange."

"Hey," said Annie. "Has Reid left yet? I was thinking about letting Askr accompany him and get some basic sword training so he can defend himself."

"I-I can do it!" said Ruca. "I'm not busy anymore!"

"Sorry, Ruca, but learning to use a broadsword is usually more difficult for the average person. Not to mention your style is-"

"Oh... I understand..."

"If you want," said Ange, "you can still join them. Just leave the sword lessons to Reid."

He perked up. "That sounds great!"

"Though Reid left a while before you arrived. He said he wanted to get something to eat first." She smirked. "Knowing him, he's probably sleeping in a tavern somewhere. Why don't you go find him and wake him up? It'll give Askr an excuse to explore the town."

"Okay! C'mon, Askr! I know where Reid's usual meal spot here is!"

Askr followed Ruca back into town. They turned east at the marketplace and entered a quieter section of the area. Most of the buildings were two stories, some occasionally sporting a sign hanging above the front door.

"This is the residential district. Besides people's homes, you can also find the inns and taverns. Reid likes to come here since there are less people around to bother him during his 'after meal naps'."

"He sounds pretty lazy."

"Well...he kind of is. Haha! But don't let that fool you! He's pretty good with a sword because of all the hunting he's done."

They turned a corner into dark alleyway. About halfway down was a wooden porch leading into a tavern. Two burly men seated outside glanced at the boys as they walked past. Askr noticed them grin at Ruca but the boy ignored them.

Proceeding inside, they found a half-empty hall. A few men were scattered about drinking from their barrel-shaped mugs as they idly chatted with each other.

"Oi! Ruca!" The bartender was motioning to the boys. "'Bout time you showed! The farm boy's passed out again!"

He point to the young man seated at the far end of the bar. Resting his heading on the countertop, he had fallen asleep with his mouth open. He was a tanned redhead who questionably wore some sort of purple man bra.

"Thank heavens he doesn't snore or I would've thrown his ass out ages ago!"

Ruca sighed as he approached and began shaking him. "Hey, Reid? C'mon, you still have a job to do."

"Mmm... Five more hours..."

"Do you want me to get Farah?"

Reid opened one eye. "Aw, c'mon. I hate it when you pull that card." He yawned as he sat up, stretching his arms. "Mmm! What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Ange wants you to help train a friend."

"Hm? Training? Who?"

Askr raised his hand. "Me."

The redhead rubbed his eye. "Who're you?"

"His name's Askr," said Ruca. "I met him this morning. He lost his memory and needs training so can defend himself."

"You lost your memory? How did that happen?"

Askr shrugged.

"Well, I don't mind giving you a few pointers. Just know that I'm self-taught. If you want to fight more like those so called 'professionals', then you'll have to find someone else to teach you that fancy stuff."

"Anything is fine. I just don't want to feel useless like last time..."

"Alright then," he said holding out he hand. "I'm Reid Hershel. Nice to meet you!"

He returned the gesture. "Likewise."

After purchasing a cheap one-hand sword and shield from a local blacksmith, Reid had taken Askr and Ruca to a nearby forest. Using the trees for practice, he instructed Askr to perform numerous slashes until he found a comfortable style.

"That's it. Just work on two or three slashes and then back away to defend. When you've really got it down, try adding another one before defending. But I don't think you'll be doing that anytime soon. Also don't go wildly slashing or else your opponent might take advantage of an opening."

Askr was panting but remained focused. He took a defensive stance similar to Ruca's and then leaped at the nearby tree. He delivered thee quick diagonal slashes and then jumped back.

Reid walked out and stood beside him with his sword drawn.

"Alright, focus your energy into your hand and try to swing your sword along the ground. Just make sure the blade doesn't actually touch it. The point is to create a shockwave that moves across the ground. Like this. Haaaaa! Demon Fang!"

A wave of purple energy emerged from Reid's sword as he swung. It traveled quickly in a linear path. When it struck the tree, it dissipated and left a large mark as if it was rammed by a charging beast.

"Woah... Is that magic?"

He grinned. "Nope! Pure skill. But most people lump them in with magic and called them 'Artes'. Hey, Ruca! Why don't you show him yours?"

Ruca, who had been watching nearby, ran up to join them. He unsheathed his broadsword and perform the same skill although it was slightly different. There was a small jump, probably to accommodate his height and sword length. His version was colored red and left burn marks.

"See? It's one of the most common Artes for sword-users. And it you're really good, you can spice things up like Ruca! Try it out."

Askr took a deep breath. He fiercely swung his sword and managed to produce a white shockwave. However, his was considerably slower than the others. It dissipated before it even reached the target.

"Haha!" Reid placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it! Just don't try to force it by swinging as hard as you can. That'll just leave you open."

Askr wiped his forehead. "Got it."

He tried again, this time with slightly better success. He continued repeating this for about ten minutes until his Demon Fang reached a speed and power comparable to Reid's.

The redhead clapped his hands. "Woo! You're a fast learner! Honestly, it took me a two days to get that one down when I first learned it!"

"You were amazing," said Ruca. "I wish I could've learned it like that..."

Askr fell back into the ground with his arms spread out. "I'm so tired though..."

"You just need some rest."

"Hey, Ruca," said Reid. "I'm heading off to the hunting grounds. Can you manage getting Askr back to town without me?"

"Sure. Once he feels good enough to move again."

"Alright. See ya later!" Reid turned around and disappeared deeper into the woods.

Ruca sat down next to the collapsed boy. "How long until you think you can move?"

"We can go right now. I'll just ignore my aching muscles."

"Annie would kill me if I did that."

"Haha! Y'know...I thought you'd be more reserved."

"Huh?"

"You seemed pretty shy when I first met you. But you got pretty comfortable around me rather quickly."

"Actually...I am shy. I really don't know why I'm so comfortable around you."

"Heehee... I must've had a magnetic personality!"

"Yeah right."

"So are you really that shy? I'm having a hard time believing that."

"I don't have problems around friends and acquaintances usually. It's strangers I get nervous around..."

A smug grin. "So I was basically your friend five seconds after we met."

"...Haha! Maybe you're right!" His smile soon turned into a frown as he slumped forward. "Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How would you react if I told you that I ran away from home?"

"...I'd probably encourage you to go back, or at least make amends with those you left behind."

"That's just it... Everyone used to pick on me in school and my parents always expected me to take over the family business even though I wanted to be a doctor. And finally when those soldiers appeared...I couldn't stay there anymore."

"Have you at least contacted your parents?"

He shook his head. "I don't want the soldiers to trace my letters."

"Why do soldiers want you? You're the nicest guy I've ever met." He paused. "Okay, that doesn't really hold much substance coming from an amnesiac but you know what I mean."

Ruca shut his eyes and turned his head away. "I'm not like other people. Look at my shadow."

Askr pushed himself up and looked back. He almost lost his balance when he realized Ruca's shadow did not resemble him at all. All he could make out was a humanoid being with long wavy hair and curved horns protruding from his head.

"What in the world?"

"I'm an Avatar, a reincarnation of a divine being from the past. The shadow you're looking at? That's Asras."

"Is...that why you can fight so easily with that big sword?"

"Yeah... You're not mad at me, right? For hiding this from you when you don't really know much about this world?"

"Course not. But am I the only one who knows about this?"

He shook his head. "Everyone in the guild knows. Ange and my friends, Illia and Spada, are Avatars too."

"What's stopping the soldiers from searching for you? I don't mean to be rude, but you guys seem like sitting ducks in broad daylight."

"They only have authority in my home country. The other nations have their own problems to deal with and they're not willing to negotiate open borders right now. And that's part of why we formed this guild...Ad Libitum."

"Oh yeah. You never explained what that is."

"Guilds are basically independent organizations dedicated to fulfilling people's requests in exchange for money or rare materials. Requests are usually tasks like killing monsters, gathering herbs, and maybe an odd job every once in a while. When I met you, I was just finished collecting ingredients for an antidote to basilisk poison."

"Sounds interesting."

"It keeps us somewhat safe since we're not affiliated with any government, but I still feel bad about not being able to do anything back home..."

"Maybe I can help."

"You're underestimating things. You're talking about potentially starting a World War."

"Oh... But can I still join the guild? I mean, it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"I can talk to Ange. We've been looking for new members too, but not many people are willing to join an Avatar-affiliated guild."

"Hey. They'll just be missing out on the fun!"

"...Hehe. I guess."

Askr sat up, supporting himself with a nearby tree. "I think I can move now. Let's head back."

Ruca stood up and followed Askr outside the forest. They emerged just at the outskirts of town where they came upon an unsettling sight.

"Oh no! Is that...!?"

Smoke was rising from the town. Crowds of people poured from the north gate as they followed the road protected by the local watchmen.

The destruction followed a straight path, heading directly towards the docks where ships we setting sail en masse. All except one, the Van Eltia.

* * *

**Characters:**

**Askr - OC**

**Annie Barrs - Tales of Rebirth**

**Reid Hershel - Tales of Eternia**

**Ruca Milda & Asras - Tales of Innocence**

**Ange Serena - Tales of Innocence**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Messenger**

The marketplace was consumed in flames, the crowds having long dispersed. After forcing themselves through the north gate, Askr and Ruca only found injured citizens being assisted by brave individuals who remained behind. There were also the distant sounds of men shouting and birds shrieking.

Ruca soon spotted a familiar figure among a small group gathered next to a nearby building.

"Ange! What happened here!?"

The priestess finished casting a healing spell on an old woman sitting against the wall. "I'm not exactly sure. Annie and I only got here after the violence broke out."

"It was...a young boy," the woman said in a raspy voice. "He was angrily asking the merchants where to find someone." She broke into a heavy cough.

"Please don't push yourself," Ange said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Speak slowly if you have to."

"Then suddenly...he went berserk! And unleashed some kind of flaming birds out of nowhere!"

"A beast tamer?" she said to herself. "Or perhaps a summoner?"

"Where did he go?" asked Ruca. "Flames don't affect me! I can stop them!"

"Towards the docks," said Ange. "Farah, Illia, and Spada are probably trying to protect the ship while Chat prepares the engines in case the situation grows worse."

"Okay! C'mon, Askr!"

"No, wait! He's not experienced enough! He could get seriously injured!"

But her voice never reach as they were already descending the staircase towards the harbor.

Upon arrival, they spotted a young boy and two massive flaming birds engaging three individuals blocking the dock leading to the Van Eltia.

The aggressor was a blonde with a small cowlick, dressed in a blue and black outfit exposing his shoulders. He was about the same height as Ruca but the crouching stance with his sword made this difficult to observe.

"Where is he!?" he said in a deep voice. "I know he was here!"

"We have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" the sole male of the trio exclaimed.

He was older boy with pale green hair, dressed in a greenish brown military jacket and cap and light blue pants. He wielded two swords, one in each hand.

"You have no idea who you're messin' with, kid!"

He ran forward, but one of the birds intercepted him. The boy blocked with his blades and proceeded to counterattack. Askr was amazed by his rapid strikes and aerial movements. The dual-wielder had soon locked the bird in place, slashing it multiple times before delivering the finishing blow within a span of five seconds.

By the time he landed, the second bird flew towards him. However, another member of the trio intervened. She was a redhead of a darker shade than Reid, dressed in a gunslinger outfit. She drew her twin pistols and fired six rounds. The bullets clipped its wings, sending it crashing towards the ground, sliding across the pavement until it stopped next to the green-haired boy who simply kicked it into the water.

"Two down, one to go!"

Ruca drew his broadsword as he ran towards them. "Illia! Spada!"

The gunslinger looked in his direction. "Ruca? Where in the world have you been!?"

"Sorry! I was outside of town! But I'm here to help now!"

"Then hurry up!" Spada exclaimed. "Farah needs help!"

They hurried down the dock where the hostile boy had engaged the last member of the trio. She was dark green-haired girl in a multi-layered dress. Unlike the others, she did not use a weapon, instead fighting with her hands and feet. However, fighting against a sword-user forced her to go on the defensive with quick jabs that deflected his blade.

The aggressor's attacks were wild and rapid, barely even leaving an opportunity for counterattacks. As Farah noticed herself drawing closer to the dock's edge, she jumped back at an astonishing height. Still in the air, she performed two kicks that launched two speedy shockwaves similar to Demon Fangs. She then immediately dove towards the boy like a comet enveloped in flames.

Her attack was blocked, but Farah still landed on his sword. She quickly jumped behind him and performed a low sweep kick, knocking him down. When he recovered, the others had arrived and stood beside her.

"Do you really think you can beat ME!?" He stared coldly with his blood red eyes. However, his expression loosened when he noticed the person standing behind his opponents. "Huh?"

Askr gulped and took a step back.

"You!" He quickly regressed to his battle stance. "Out of my way!"

He charged forward. The original trio each attempted to block him only to knocked aside by his newfound aggression. Meanwhile, Ruca had immediately retreated to protect Askr.

"Get away from him!"

Their swords clashed, neither of them able to overpower the other. While the stalemate continued, the hostile boy grew tense as he stared into Ruca's eyes.

"No! It can't be...! Asras!?"

"H-Huh!?"

Ruca briefly lost concentration. His opponent immediately took advantage of this, shifting his balance and disarming him. He then grabbed his muffler and finally tossed him aside.

Askr hurriedly reached for his weapon until the boy unexpectedly grabbed his arm.

"C'mon! It's not safe for you here!"

Askr soon found himself being dragged away from the harbor. When they reentered the marketplace, he finally regained his senses and pulled back.

"No! Stop!"

The boy immediately obeyed. "What is it? We don't have much time. They'll be after us at any moment."

"Why... Why did you attack the town?"

"I sensed you were in a weakened state and somewhere in this area." He shifted his eyes. "And it appears my suspicions were correct seeing as Asras is here..."

"You mean Ruca? He's my friend!"

"Don't be ridiculous! He may be assuming a different form, but I'm sure he's trying to lure you into a false sense of security!" His grip tightened. "Don't you remember what he tried to do to you!?"

"Remember? Wait...do you-?"

"Askr!" a voice shouted.

Ange dashed in front of the boy, quickly pulling his scarf over his eyes, and kicked him away. She then took Askr's hand and ran back towards the harbor.

"Get ready!" she said upon reuniting with the others. "I'm sure he's not far behind!"

As the five guild members formed a wall in front of Askr, the boy returned with a perplexed expression.

"Why!? Why are you running from me and siding with _them_!? Don't you know who your enemies are?"

"I...don't remember anything," said Askr.

"Don't remember?" He drew his sword again. "What the hell did you do to him!?"

"Is this guy loco or something!?" said Spada.

"Do whatever you can to restrain him," said Ange, "and protect Askr at all costs!"

"Understood," Illia said as a light blue glyph appeared below her. "Freeze Lancer!"

A linear barrage of icicles flew towards the boy, but he easily shattered them with his blade. Spada and Ruca followed by casting spells at the same time.

"Thunder Blade!"

"Eruption!"

Green and red glyphs appeared above and below their opponent. He tried diving forward, but Farah had already run up and knocked him back with a kick. The boy was then consumed by bursting flames and impaled by a sword of lightning.

With the boy weakened, Ange snatched a rope lying upon some nearby crates. While Spada confiscated his sword, she quickly wrapped the boy and tied him down with a strong knot.

"Urgh! Damn you, Asras!"

"His name's Ruca!" Illia exclaimed pointing one of her guns.

Spada also raised his weapon. "Now tell us who you are! Now!"

The captive glared but slowly shut his eyes. His body soon relaxed itself and went still.

"Did he just...fall asleep on me!?"

"That was a pretty 'Reid' thing to do..."

"Where is he, anyway?" asked Farah. "If he slept through this, I swear-"

"He's still out hunting," said Ruca. "I hope he's getting good catches. This town will probably be under repairs for a while..."

"The damage shouldn't be severe," said Ange. "Neither the boy nor his monsters ever came close to the warehouses where emergency rations are stored."

"I think...this is my fault," said Askr.

Everyone turned their heads in alarm.

"He recognized me. I was the person he was looking for! If I never-!"

"Aw, who cares?" said Spada. "It's pretty obvious this guy wasn't right in the head anyway. If you ask me, he needed a good thrashing."

"Yes," said Ange. "Don't blame yourself. This happened because of circumstances outside of your control."

"But if I knew-!"

"Outside of your control," she repeated sternly before turning to the others. "Seeing as how the local law enforcement will be preoccupied managing displaced citizens and angry merchants, I propose we accept this boy as our newest guest."

"You know you can say 'prisoner'," said Illia. "The Van Eltia is Chat's _pirate_ ship."

The priestess ignored her. "It's obvious he knows about Askr's past so we'll each take turns watching him until he wakes up. Afterwards, we'll thoroughly question him."

"Ishishishishishi! I've always wanted to play bad cop!"

"Hey!" said Spada. "Who says you get to be bad cop!?"

"You're nobility. You can be good cop."

"No way! That should be Ruca's job! I can rough him up so hard he'll easily cough it up when it's Ruca's turn!"

"Just decide who's who before he actually wakes up," said Farah, "or else Reid and I will have to do your jobs...again."

"Okay," said Ange. "Illia, Farah. I would like you to come with me and help me heal the injured. Ruca, Spada, Askr. Please take our guest to one of the rooms on the lowest level and lock the door. Have at least one person watch him at all times."

"Right."

The women ran off while Ruca and Spada grabbed the sleeping boy's arms and legs. Askr then followed onto the Van Eltia.

"Wait," Askr said turning back. "What about the fire?!"

"Don't worry," said Spada. "Annie's got that covered."

A few seconds after Spada spoke, Askr felt raindrops on his face. When he looked up, dark rainclouds had already amassed above the town. The following light drizzle soon transformed into a heavy downpour.

"Oh geez, Annie! You didn't have to make it this strong! C'mon, guys!"

They hurried through the door where another person was awaiting them.

"What the heck!? Why are you bringing _him_ in here!?"

She was a short dark-skinned girl, barely even a teenager. She particularly wore a large feather hat more than twice the size of her head.

"Ange told us to lock him in the brig," said Spada.

"Why is she giving orders!? I'm the captain of this _ship_; she's the leader of the _guild_!"

"We had no choice," said Ruca. "The watchmen are too busy helping the townspeople and we're the only ones around capable of fighting this guy..."

She crossed her arms. "...Fine. But if he ends up damaging _any_ part of this ship, it's coming from _your_ wallets!"

The girl turned around and ascended the nearby ladder.

"Sorry you had to listen to that," said Spada. "Chat tends to get a little upset when Ange gives orders without running them by her first."

"I don't blame her," said Ruca. "We did technically take over her ship when forming this guild..."

"Oh, I'm Spada Belforma by the way. Ange said your name was 'Askr', right?"

Askr nodded. He then followed the boys down a ladder into the engine room. The engine itself resembled a smaller prototype model of the ship. The power source seemed to be maintained in a glass container; it glowed red and made low-humming noise.

"So you're Ruca's new friend, huh? Nice to see he's finally making some friends out here! Haha! Hey, wanna hear some embarrassing stories about him?"

"Spada!" Ruca said blushing.

"I think I'll pass for now," said Askr, "at least until I do something embarrassing first. It'll be a fair trade."

Spada shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The boys descended another ladder into a small rectangular room. Multiple doors lined the walls: three to each side and two directly across. Spada motioned Ruca to carry their prisoner towards the left room on the opposite side.

Inside was a barely furnished living space consisting of only a couch, two wooden chairs, and a coffee table. Spada and Ruca laid the boy down and then sat across from one another. Askr opted to sit on the floor.

"So I heard from Ange you wanted to come with us to the World Tree," said Spada. "Sorry, but it looks like that trip's being postponed considering what happened."

"I don't mind waiting," said Askr. "It's not like I know what else I need to do."

"Oh, yeah. Annie said something about amnesia, right? Well, I can't say I know you, but your clothes do look a little familiar. Hey, Ruca. Doesn't that gold trim ring any bells?"

"Now that you mention it... It looks familiar but I can't remember where I've seen it before. Maybe from our past lives?"

"Haha! Oh, c'mon! Askr's not _that_ old!"

"Who're you an reincarnation of?" asked Askr.

"Durandal," he said pointing at Ruca. "This guy's sword."

"You were...a sword?"

"And a damn good one too!" he said with a proud smile. "You want to get to him? Then you have to go through me!"

"I'll make a note of that," he said with nervous laughter. Before he could continue, he noticed the sleeping boy beginning to stir.

"Ungh... Wha...?"

"That was faster than I thought," said Spada. When the boy sat up in a daze, Spada immediately grabbed him by the scarf. "All right, start talking! Why'd you attack the town?!"

"Ah! Wh-What are you talking about?! Who are you?!"

"Don't play dumb! And what the hell happened to your voice? You sound like a wimp now."

The boy was behaving differently. Any aggression he once had was now replaced with crippling fear. His voice was also much softer, almost sounding like a new person, and his eyes had strangely become a peaceful green.

"Stop it!" said Ruca. "You're scaring him!" He hurriedly pulled his struggling friend to the far side of the room.

"Do you...remember me?" Askr asked standing up.

The boy was shying away on the couch. "Um... I don't think so." He slowly looked around the room. "Who are you guys? Why am I here?"

"You tell us!" Spada exclaimed. "You're the one who attacked us!"

"Huh?! Why would I do that? What's going on here?!"

"Please start from the beginning," Ruca said after calming down Spada. "I promise we won't hurt you. What's your name?"

He seemed to grow more relaxed. "Well, um, my name's Emil Castagnier. I work at my uncle's tavern in Cancello."

"Cancello? You mean the next town over?"

"Next town?" He paused to looked down at his hands and feet. "Wait, are we on a ship? Is this Inizio? Why am I here?"

"You just showed up in the marketplace and went crazy," said Spada.

"I did? But I would never! I was just cleaning tables when..." He leaned forward clutching his head. "Why can't I remember?!"

"Well this is ironic..."

"I'll have our leader speak to you went she gets back," said Ruca. "You'll have to stay here because the townspeople see you as a criminal right now."

"Criminal?!" Emil repeated. "Oh no... My aunt and uncle will never let me stay with them now!"

"I'm sorry... If there's anything we can do, please tell us. In the meantime, stay here where it's safe."

"...Okay..."

Everyone except Emil quietly exited the room, remaining silent until the door closed.

"I can't believe you went easy on him," said Spada.

"He was scared and confused," Ruca said looking away. "I should know..."

"...If you say so," he said turning around. "I'm going to see if the others need help. The watchmen might be having trouble handling stray monsters. You two decide who gets to watch him."

When Spada left, Ruca sat against the wall. "What do you think, Askr? Should I have been more assertive?"

"No, I agree with you. Emil seems like a completely different person from who you fought. I think there's something different about him."

"I thought so too!" He smiled. "Thanks for sticking by me."

Askr gave an assuring nod.

"Do you think he might be an Avatar? I didn't pay attention to his shadow, but maybe that was his past life showing himself? You see, when we awaken our powers, we start remembering more things from our other past. And for some Avatars, they start fully thinking of themselves as the actual past life. What happened back there was sort of like another Avatar who tried to kill me..."

"But that 'other Emil' recognized me too."

"That's what gave me doubts, but I've been thinking about it. This is only a hypothesis, but I was thinking that you might be an Avatar too. Your amnesia might've resealed your powers and made your shadow go back to normal."

"I guess that makes sense... But shouldn't you have recognized me when we first met like he did?"

"There are still some unknown factors. The others and I still don't know the full extent of being an Avatar... We don't exactly have all of our other memories like the ones we've faced before."

"Should we try asking him? He's probably stressed out by this whole thing. He might need someone to talk to."

"You're right," he said standing up. "Let's go."

The boys re-entered the room to find Emil in the same position they left him.

"If you don't mind," said Ruca, "do you mind answering a few more questions for us?"

"Um...okay. What do you want to know?"

"Do you have memories of another life? Like memories that you shouldn't even have?"

Emil shook his head. "No, I don't think so but...I _did_ start having these weird dreams lately."

"That's actually how it starts! Are those dreams about a specific person?"

"No. It's just me and voice telling me to 'protect' over and over again. Then I wake up hearing a howling noise."

"Oh... Then maybe you're not one of us after all."

"One of what?"

"Avatars. Or the propaganda calls us 'Fallen'..."

"Oh, you mean people with those weird shadows? Yeah, my uncle kicked out one of them a few days ago. I didn't see a reason why though. He was a little scary, but he never caused a fight or anything." He paused. "Wait, did you think I might be one?"

"You did behave like a different person when we first met you," said Askr.

"Was I? I'm sorry. I'm still trying to remember how I got here."

"Tell us about yourself. Maybe it'll help."

"Well there's not much to say... My parents died in a monster attack when I was little so I don't remember much about them or where I come from. Besides that, I've lived in Chancello with my aunt and uncle as far as I can remember. The only times I've ever left were to come to Inizio and buy supplies from the market."

"What's the last thing you can remember before waking up here?"

"I was working, just like almost every day. There was a particularly rude group of guests I had to serve. I was bringing them their drinks when...I felt this throbbing in my head!"

"Throbbing?" said Ruca

Emil nodded. "Yeah, like a massive headache! I think that's when I started to lose consciousness. I remember the sound of glass shattering... I must've dropped my tray."

"So you must've come to Inizio during that unknown time."

"I guess... But I always go with a supply caravan because I worry about monsters attacking me."

"What about your sword?" Askr said pointing.

Emil looked back and placed his hand on the grip. "This? I only keep it around for emergencies. And my uncle said it discourages roughhousing in the dining hall. I don't actually know how to fight..."

"Well that 'other you' fought pretty wildly. You took on almost the entire guild single-handedly."

"R-Really...?!" He looked down. "When you say 'other me', was I truly acting that differently?"

"You were much more aggressive," said Ruca, "like an animal. Your voice was a lot deeper too."

"And your eyes were literally red with rage," said Askr.

"That doesn't sound like me at all!" He slumped forward and whimpered. "I just wish I knew what was going on!"

"You and me both..."

* * *

The missing members of Ad Libitum returned around nightfall. Annie was the only one who left as soon as she arrived, having only returned to retrieve more medical supplies from the infirmary.

Askr had been nodding off in the lobby after just switching "Emil Watch" shifts with Ruca.

"Hey," said Spada. "Did that punk say anythin' yet?"

"He told us who he was and where he came from, but everything from his home to waking up here is a giant blank."

"Tch! Probably lyin' to save his sorry ass."

"I'll go speak to him and make sure he's okay," Ange said walking off.

Reid, Farah, Illia, and Spada sat down with Askr, each of them either lying back or falling over to rest their heads.

"Rough day?" said Askr.

"Dude, don't joke about that," Spada said tossing his cap onto the table. "Seriously, how does this town survive with these incompetent watchmen? I actually had to help a group of three kill a freaking _slime_!"

"Not many powerful monsters on this island," said Reid. "The only dangerous ones around here aren't aggressive unless you threaten them. And then there's that leviathan in the north sea."

"Leviathan?" said Askr.

"There used to be another port town at the north end of this island," said Farah. "But it was completely abandoned when a powerful sea monster suddenly showed up and attacked approaching ships."

"Now everyone knows to stay the hell away from the northern half of the island when traveling by boat," said Illia. "Though I still feel sorry for those unlucky enough to never get the memo..."

"Has anyone ever tried killing it?" asked Askr.

"You get brave adventurers every now and then, but they always come back badly injured and sometimes missing a member or two. And then there are those groups who never come back at all..."

"And none of the other countries are doing anything about it," said Spada. "Or at least until this town goes to hell too..."

"C'mon," said Farah, "no need to get all cynical around the new guy. I'm Farah Oersted by the way."

"Illia Animi," said the gunslinger. "You the guy Ruca found? Hmm..." They exchanged stares. "Nah, you don't look like the type of guy who gets pushed around easily."

"Excuse me?" Askr said raising an eyebrow.

"Illia likes teasing Ruca because of his timid nature," Farah said rolling her eyes. "Spada too if he's in a good mood."

"It's all harmless pranks," said Illia. "I know when I'm going too far."

"You shot him _point-blank_ when he was out shopping for groceries!"

"He knows I hate seafood."

"But I don't," whined Reid. "I really wanted that salmon..."

"Besides, his body's a lot tougher than it looks. I bet both Spada and Reid here could gang up on Ruca without him fighting back and he'd still be okay."

Farah sat up. "That still doesn't mean he should be treated that way! Askr, you think so too, right?"

Askr nodded. "I'll agree Ruca's tough, but keep pushing him around and he's bound to break sometime."

"Yeah," said Spada, "I went along with teasin' him, but actually hurtin' him?"

Illia immediately stood up. "I'm not hurting him, damn it!" She soon sighed and sat back down. "But if it makes you happy, I'll lighten up. It's not like I hate Ruca."

"Well yeah," said Reid. "Weren't you guys like married in your past lives?"

"What?" said Askr. "Ruca and Illia? _Married?!_"

"Asras and Inanna were just lovers!" Illia said blushing.

"What's the difference?" asked Reid.

"They never got married for starters!"

"But you still love him, right?"

"Yes!" She paused. "Wait! No!" Another pause. "I mean 'Yes' back then, but now..."

"Oh, so you just have a crush on him?"

"No!"

Spada burst into laughter. "Hahaha! No worries! I'm rootin' for ya!"

"Shut it!" she said tossing his cap at his face with little effect. When Farah started snickering, Illia drew her pistols. "If _any_ word of this conversation leaves this table, I'll personally show you what lead tastes like. Got it?"

"Got it," three of them said collectively.

She turned to Askr. "Well?"

"I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast this morning," he said grinning. "Why would I remember this?"

She slowly moved the muzzle in front of his forehead. They continued staring at each other until Illia raised her gun with a satisfied smile.

"Heh! I like your guts, kid. Welcome aboard!"

* * *

When everyone retired to their bedrooms, Ange had given Askr the one next to Emil's. The layout was mirror image but now there was a single bed sitting against the far wall. After saying goodnight to Ange, Askr had discarded his equipment onto the floor and tossed himself atop the sheets, immediately falling asleep for what felt like hours, or at least until the sound of the door sliding open echoed in his ears.

"Are you awake?"

Askr slowly opened his eyes to see a blur of black and blue. "Hm...? Emil?"

No. It was the other Emil, the red-eyed one. However, he was behaving much more calmly now.

"Are you certain about this?"

Askr sat up, slightly moving back against the wall. "Certain about what?"

"Remaining here. With _them_."

"Yeah... They saved me when I was lost. I have no reason to distrust them."

He looked away clenching his fists. "If that is your wish, I have to respect it. But at least answer me this: Do you truly not know who I am?"

Askr slowly shook his head.

"I see..."

"Please. If you could remind me, I'd appreciate it."

"...I am the Summon Spirit of the World Tree, Ratatosk. I am also known as the Lord of Monsters. And you are Askr, the Descender of this world."

"Descender?"

"A unique being created by the World Tree itself to eliminate any threat that opposes it. As the Summon Spirit of the World Tree, it is my duty to watch over it. And since the Descender is born from the World Tree itself, I must also protect you on your mission."

Askr remained silent.

"You don't believe me?"

"...Just leave me alone for now," he said lying down and turning over. "I need time to think about this..."

"As you wish."

Askr waited until he heard the door close before pulling the covers of himself. As he drifted back to sleep, he continually repeated what Ratatosk had said, each time gripping his pillow even harder.

"Descender..."

Why did that word fill him with such rage?

* * *

**Characters:**

**Farah Oersted - Tales of Eternia**

**Chat - Tales of Eternia**

**Illia Animi & Inanna - Tales of Innocence**

**Spada Belforma & Durandal - Tales of Innocence**

**Emil Castagnier & Ratatosk - Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World**


End file.
